


Burn like fire

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, DJWifi, Fox Alya Césaire, Major Character Injury, Poor Nino Lahiffe, burning anger, comrade down, mini drabble based on artwork, those who cry are not weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: Carapace is down, her firmest comrade, her other half, grey and bleeding.And the pain,Burns.





	Burn like fire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by this amazing artwork by tides-miraculous  
> http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/post/177029641777/miraculousstuffwotifound-tides-miraculous-i

She didn’t even see the blow that felled him.

One moment he was distracting the akuma as she readied an illusion, the next, crumpled in the street. Instead of being a coup de grace, the illusion became a cover to drag the body of her comrade out from the line of fire.

She pushed his hood back from his face to properly assess the damage. His normally coffee coloured skin was almost grey around his goggles, and a thin line of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth.

He turned his head to cough onto the pavement and flecks of crimson splattered the concrete. Laying a hand as softly as she could against his chest she could feel the bones grating beneath her palm.

Jesus.

She had got hurt in fights before, they all had, but not like this. Not Carapace, calm and calculating. He always had their back, the ever-reliable shield. He was the one she could depend on, in battle, in quiet nights on rooftops, in soft smiles. He was the fuel to her flames, the wood to her fire. Ladybug and chat may be yin and yang, but her and Carapace were something wild, a dance between elements only they knew the steps to.

“Cari…”

“Well that hurt,” Carapace let out a choked, humourless laugh, “real downer on my weekend.”

She heard herself let out a soft laugh in return.

“You can’t leave me here to entertain this akuma by myself.” She tried to continue but felt as if her throat had closed up.

He raised his hand to gently wipe away a tear she hadn’t even realise she’d shed, but the movement was clearly an effort for him.

“Think I am going to stay here for a little while.” He coughed, weaker this time. A sliver of blood slunk down his cheek, “I believe in you foxy lady.” His eyelids fluttered with pain beneath his goggles.

“Carapace, I am sorry I’m sorry, please don’t go, please stay with me, stay with me Cari…”

His soft amber eyes slid closed, and Rena heard a strangled cry of pure distress rip from her throat. She scooped him up from the floor and held him close, clinging onto his unconscious form as her sobs wracked her body.

1 2 3 4.

Put it away.

She forced her breathing to slow, and her sobs receded into an iron core of pain at the very centre of her being. Softly, she crossed Carapace’s arms over his chest, and wiped away a fleck of blood from his cheek, her thumb grazing stubble.

“Miraculous holders, saviour of Paris, one bleeding and broken, and the other crying and also broken!” the akuma nearly cackled, “Oh just look at yourself! You are so very weak without your little turtle boyfriend.”

Rena Rouge propped herself up on her flute, her legs shaking as she took up the shield that had he had used to support her so many times. The skin around her eyes was red raw from crying, and moisture tracks were clear across her skin from where her tears had travelled.

But when she opened his eyes, they were blazing orange with determination.

“Never mistake a person who is in pain for someone who is weak.”

Her necklace beeped, but she payed it no mind.

She hefted his shield onto her shoulder.

It was time for 4 minutes of fire.


End file.
